CCC: The Art of Hating
by flamemouth27
Summary: Part 1 of my CCC series (celebrities come to camp). For all of you Justin Bieber haters out there. Full summary inside. Rated T for swearing, mass amounts of in-yo-face moments and severe Justin Bieber hating. Just for fun. Characters may be a tad bit OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is for all of my bros, i.e. All Justin Bieber haters. If you like Justin Beaver, do not read, if you do anyways, don't flame. You have been warned. Rated T for swearing, mass amounts of "In yo face" moments and huge amounts of Justin Beaver hating.**

**Summary: A new camper has arrived at camp half-blood, an arse with the ego the size of Olympus called Justin Bieber, now, is he really a half-blood? Or just a useless mortal that was a 'lucky one' to accidentally bypass the border? Join our favourite campers through the difficult process of getting Beaver's head out of his arse! Three-shot.**

**Pairings: Percy/Annabeth, Jason/Piper, Leo/Reyna (GO TEAM LEO), Travis/Katie, Hazel/Frank, Grover/Juniper.**

**Time set: 6 months after the giant war, said couples above have all gotten together.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson (sadly), nor am I Justin Beaver (Thank god)**

**Chapter 1**

_Although Camp half-blood was the safest place on Earth for demigods, that didn't mean that it would keep out absolutely everything outside, there were the occasional monster, or even, in some cases, the "lucky ones", which happened to be unfortunate mortals_.

* * *

**No one**

"Campers, we have a new camper here. He is an undetermined demigod that had stumbled into the borders of camp the early hours of this morning. He was only informed of the Gods not long ago. This is Justin Bieber, please, do make him feel welcome." said Chiron.

A boy around the age of 17 stepped forward. **(A/N He's 19, I know. But let's make him slightly younger to fit the age of the other campers, but let's make it that he's 17 but has already sung Boyfriend and done all that shit that he's done now in 2013) **He wore a leather jacket over a white t-shirt, a dog-tag like necklace was hung around his neck, _very _tight black skinny jeans and black shoes. **(I literally gagged when I had to look it up)** But his hair stood out the most; it was slicked and gelled upwards in a curve, in which the Hermes cabin fought to contain their laughter at how stupid it looked.

"Justin, you can go sit at the Hermes table." said Chiron. Justin gave the old centaur a look, as if to say if he was crazy of not, in which Travis and Conner watched, looking offended.

"Over there." said the centaur.

Justin made a loud '_Oh…_' and put his hands up.

"It's okay guys, I got it." he said, before slauntering over to the Hermes table and plopped himself on an empty spot beside Travis.

Annabeth, Percy, and practically everyone at camp was already starting to not like this new kid as they began to eat their dinner, that is, of course, after they'd sacrifice their food.

"So, do you actually believe that freak." asked Justin casually as he ate his pie that was on his plate noisily.

The table, and the ones surrounding the Hermes table who heard, turned and gaped at him, some of the girls in awe, most in disgust.

"Excuse me?" said Travis.

Yeah, the son of Hermes had met some rude people before, but _no one _could compare how rude that one statement was.

"Travis." hissed Conner as he held down his brother.

"Chiron is not _freak_, you may have trouble accepting that Greek 'myths' are real, but it's not an excuse to call them "freaks". Chiron's a centaur." said Max, a daughter of Hermes.

Justin raised his hands, in an over-exaggerated mock-surrender.

"Hey, I'm sorry, sorry. God. I didn't mean it." He said.

The campers turned back to their meals, though Max continued to glare at him.

"It's god_s_." She huffed, before turning back to her meal.

"What's her problem?" he whispered to the boy next to him, which happened to be Travis.

"What's _your _problem?" he said back, glaring.

"Look, _newbie_. If you weren't new here, I would've taken all of those 600 bucks in your wallet. But if I were you, I'd keep my mouth shut before the Ares cabin gets to you." And with one last glare, Travis got up and left the mess hall with the ones who'd already left.

_Time skip – the next morning_

"Annabeth, can I see you for a moment?"

The daughter of Athena nodded as Chiron led her away from the Athena table.

"Is it alright, if you could, say, show the new camper around? Travis and Conner in on kitchen duty, due to the recent…er…event that had something to do with the Demeter cabin."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, remembering the three goats that had _somehow _ended up on the roof of the Demeter cabin.

"Sure thing, what's his name again?" she asked.

"Justin, Justin Bieber. " he replied.

"Justin Beaver?" asked Annabeth.

"No, Bie_ber_." He said.

"Right." She said, before she headed towards the Hermes table.

"Justin? Yeah, I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena. I'll be showing you around camp." said Annabeth.

Justin slowly stood as he stretched.

"Sure thing, babe." He said.

Annabeth glared as he got close to his face.

"Do not, _ever, _call me babe if you want to keep your balls, got it?" she hissed.

"Feisty, me like." He said.

Annabeth reached for her dagger, but before she could grab it, a hand stopped her.

"Annabeth, don't."

Annabeth looked up to see Percy standing next to her. Said daughter of Athena sighed, before straightening up.

"Let's go." She barked, before storming off towards a place that looked like a climbing wall with lava falls around it.

But before Justin could slaunter after her, someone grabbed him on the wrist. Justin turned, to see the sea-green eyed boy that had stopped Annabeth earlier. The boy easily towered over him, having being at least 6 foot tall, while Justin was 5'7.

"Look, I don't know who the Hades you are, but if you do that again, I swear, Annabeth would not hold back." He hissed, a glare fiercer than a wolf.

"And who the fuck are you to tell _me _what to do?" said Justin arrogantly.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." He replied.

"Look, 'Percy Jackson son of Poseidon', _I _don't know who the hell you are, and I don't care. But I sure as hell have got more followers on twitter than you, so get the fuck out of my face before I beat you into a pulp." replied Justin with a sneer, before shoving 'Percy' as hard as he could.

That didn't have the affect he wanted.

Percy merely stepped backwards as he shook his head.

"What, too much of a wuss to fight me?" sneered Justin.

"No, I think you need to stop being a hypocrite."

And with that, 'Percy' went off to who knows where, leaving Justin to roll his eyes and go after where Annabeth just went off to.

* * *

"So, you are Belieber?" he asked.

"I don't think I want to know what that is." Was Annabeth's reply as she showed him the arena, which happened to be the last thing Annabeth had on her list.

"So these places, do we actually have to move and do things?" he asked.

"Ye-Justin, my eyes are up _here_." She growled, forcing him to meet his glare.

"Hey, what are you doing later?" he asked, ignoring Annabeth's command.

Her glare hardened even more, if that was even possible.

"None of your business. Now, unless you want to get your arse kicked, I'd suggest you go and pick up a sword, ask Jason over in the Zeus cabin to teach you the basics of sparring." She commanded.

"Who's Jason? Derulo?" he asked.

Annabeth gave him a strange look, and shook her head.

"No, the blond super-man over there." She said, pointing to the boy with golden-blond hair who was talking to a girl by the lake.

"Wait, if he's Superman, than I will be Batman, and you can be my Batgirl." He said.

Annabeth could only stare at him, disliking this boy more and more.

"Okay, first of all, Batman and Batgirl? Just…no. And second of all, just stop with your failed attempts at flirting, I don't feel like killing people today." She said, before walking away.

Justin stared at her retreating figure until he couldn't see her anymore; he then turned and headed towards the lake. '_Heh, I like girls that are hard to get_.' He thought. As he finally got out of earshot, Annabeth let out a tired sigh.

"Zeus help me."

**A/N Next chapter: I promise to have more in-yo-face moments and its gonna get funnier, thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Characters are a little OOC in this chapter, but oh well.**

**Chapter 2**

_The next day_

It was Justin's free time, and he was incredibly bored. After he'd met and made out with some random Aphrodite girl, he had gone over to the archery field, though he couldn't even shoot the arrow pass the half-way mark to the target. He merely laughed it off with the usual cocky smirk, before stalking out. He looked around, and saw a bunch of people that sat in a group next to the lake. Justin slauntered over and invited himself into the group.

"'Sup guys." He said casually.

Jason immediately placed his arm around Piper's waist protectively, still pissed at Justin from the day before for hitting on her when he was right next to her.

"Hey, Justin right?" said a Latino-elf like boy with wild, crazy and curly brown hair.

"Just Bieber." Said Justin cockily.

"Justin Beaver?" asked the boy.

"Bie_ber_, ever heard of Bieber fever?" he asked.

The latino boy looked confused.

"Beaver fever? Wow, that sounds nasty. I'd hate to get that, is it contagious? I'm Leo by the way, Leo Valdrez, son of Hephaestus, commander of the _Argo II_." Said 'Leo' proudly, though not boastfully.

"Yeah, and I'm a son of the creator of the universe, seriously, what's with all these titles?" snorted Justin.

Percy and Annabeth, who had been sitting relatively close to one another, looked shocked.

"You're a son of Chaos?" they spluttered.

"What? No! I don't cause Chaos, what the hell are you talking about?" said Justin, looking at everyone as if they were crazy.

Percy, Annabeth, Jason and Piper all let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank gods." muttered Annabeth, for she could not take this annoying, cocky, self-centred and obnoxious boy anymore.

"Well, I've got to go teach a bunch of little Apollo kids how to use a sword, see you."

And with that, Annabeth hurriedly walked off.

"I'm going to go take a dip in the sea." Percy walked off just as quickly.

"Er… Piper and I have got some reports to go through for Chiron, see you guys later."

And with that, Jason dragged Piper away, leaving only Leo and Justin behind.

"So, I heard you're new, what'd you do before you came to camp?" asked Leo.

Justin laughed, "Very funny." He said.

Leo, completely bemused, frowned.

"Uh…what?" he asked.

Justin looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Are you serious?" he said.

"Yes…?" said Leo.

"Can you believe this guy?" said Justin aloud, he looked around, but there was no one in sight.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Leo.

"I'm _Justin Bieber_, come on, you should _at least _know who I am. What, do you live under a rock or something?" snorted Justin.

Leo looked offended, and his expression looked pissed.

"No, I have no idea who the Hades you are, I only know people who _matter_."

And with that, Leo stood and stalked off to who knows where.

Justin rolled his eyes, '_These people are mad, come on, how could they not know me? (sigh) "I'm stuck in some camp full of people who live under a rock._'

_Dinner_

"Campers, the second last announcement I have for you, is that, due to a request from the Aphrodite cabin, there will be a Summer Dance this Friday. And I would also like to tell you that the Romans will be visiting for this event…" and that was all Justin heard before he completely tuned out.

However, he _did _notice that, after Chiron had said the word 'Romans', the Latino kid, Leo, looked very excited. The girl who sat next to him whispered something to him, before Leo playfully punched her on the arm and the table burst into a round of sniggers as said boy turned beet red.

_The next morning_

~At a senior council meeting~

After Chiron had finished all of his announcements, which happened to be the same as dinner last night, except the fact that the Romans would be arriving that day, in which Leo was jumping up and down, trying his hardest to contain his excitement.

"Any more announcements?" asked Chiron.

Hardly anyone was paying attention, most were only half listening.

"Yes, I do." said Annabeth, sitting up.

"Oh here we go." muttered Travis.

Katie slapped him on the arm, but he merely looked at her with a suggestive glance, causing her to blush.

"Ahem, no PDA please, Travis. I don't think any of us would really appreciate it." said Annabeth.

Katie blushed while Travis narrowed his eyes.

"Hey!" he said.

"Anyways, has anyone noticed that the new kid, Justin Beaver, that…well…he's not exactly _demigod_ like?" she asked.

This got the camper's attention.

Butch looked up from shoving a pencil up Clovis' nose while Lou Ellen nodded, "Yeah, I don't know _what _his problem is, but he thinks Greek myths are just a bunch of, and I quote: 'Crazy stories' that 'old' people made up to get attention."

"We were in monster lessons yesterday, and he couldn't read a _single _letter on the board." exclaimed Will Solace.

"Chiron, where did you say he was found?" asked Annabeth cautiously.

"He was found sleeping in the forest by a satyr." He said.

"_Sleeping_?" asked Percy.

"Were there any monsters?" asked Jason.

"Er…well…" began Chiron, "No." he finally said.

"If he was a normal half-blood, he would've been eaten ages ago." said Piper.

"Wait, then does that mean…yes! Thank gods!" said Percy.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. Percy gave waved his hands at around the table.

"Don't you get it? If he's not really a half-blood, we can knock him out cold, take away his memories then kick him out for good." exclaimed Clarisse, rather excitedly as she understood what Percy meant.

There were silent cheers coming from around the table, but Chiron silenced them.

"We never know, but we will not do that until we have proven that he is not a half-blood. Over the next week, observe him for me. If there is proof that he is not a half-blood, then yes, Clarisse, you will get your wish." said Chiron. And with that, the old centaur dismissed everyone from the meeting.

* * *

Justin slauntered around camp, looking for something to do or for some unfortunate girl (well, fortunate in _his _words) to hit on, when he heard someone yell: "The Romans are here!" and a loud horn was heard all throughout camp. Justin covered his ears as he headed towards where a crowd was forming. Suddenly, a _huge _warship-like plane descended from the clouds, and landed with a loud _THRUD!_ The large bay doors slowly opened, before a large group of fierce-looking warriors stepped off, with a girl with a purple bed sheet pinned to her armour stepped forward.

Justin found his new target.

The girl took off her helmet, to reveal a stern, warrior-like face that had a touch of Latino-like features. Her striking obsidian black eyes studied the crowd as her long, braided and glossy black hair whipped around while she turned. She then yelled something in a language Justin didn't understand, before the 'romans' dispersed and walked off in different directions. Justin barely heard someone yell: "Leo!" before he slauntered up to the girl, and put on his trade-mark smirk that girls would normally swoon for.

"Hey babe, so…I heard there's this Summer dance on this Friday. You going with anyo-" but before Justin could even finish his sentence, the girl whipped around and before he knew it, a knife was pressed up against his neck while the girl was glaring at him with the most deadliest glare he's ever seen.

"Do not, ever, call me babe. Or else the consequences will be _very _painful, I can guarantee you." She hissed.

Justin's smirk just grew wider.

This girl was even feistier than Annabeth, or Piper. '_Always with the hard-to-get_', he thought as he smiled and put his hands on the girl's, trying to gently take away the knife. But the girl's hands wouldn't budge, no matter how hard Justin tried.

"Look, babe, can't you just take away the knife and we can have a nice, friendly, chat?" he asked.

Before the girl could make any more threats,

"Get your hands off my girlfriend." growled a voice.

Justin turned, to see that earlier Latino kid, the one called Leo. The girl immediately shook off Justin's hands as her gaze softened a little, though the glare was still evident. As the girl removed her knife, Leo went and stood next to her, glaring at Justin. Said annoying arsehole laughed.

"Wow, this kid? Your boyfriend? You could do _so _much better." stated Justin.

He looked the boy over, he was scrawny, and was the same height as himself, '_I could easily take him down_.'

"What's your name anyways?" he asked the girl.

"Reyna, praetor of New Rome." She said coldly.

"Come on, Reyna. You're hot, I'm hot, he's not." He said.

"Why, you little bastard!" yelled Leo, but Reyna held him down.

"Valdrez, don't. He's not worth it." hissed Reyna.

Leo grumbled something under his breath, but reluctantly nodded as Reyna let him go.

"Yeah that's right, have a girl stop you, wuss." sneered Justin.

Leo took a deep breath.

"Look, I seriously don't want to hurt you, man. But I won't hold back—"but he was cut off as Justin laughed.

"Hold back? You're joking. Look, I don't care who the fuck you are, but I'll beat the shit out of you if you don't…" but Justin was cut off as Leo growled and lunged at Justin before Reyna could stop him.

Justin punched, elbowed and wrestled Leo, but it turned out he wasn't as scrawny as he'd looked. Justin punched with all his might at Leo's jaw, in which said Latino boy grunted at, but shook it off. Then, with a loud _Slam!_ Justin was knocked out cold when Leo flipped him over his shoulder with a Judo-move Reyna had taught him, and slammed Justin into the ground. Leo didn't even notice the crowd of gaping campers around them while Conner was collecting some money off the Ares cabin.

"What, in the name of Zeus, is going on here?" said Chiron. Leo had a bruised jaw, a bloody nose and blood was coming from his mouth, while Justin was unconscious on the ground, bruises all over his face, a split lip and blood-nose.

"Will, take Justin to the infirmary, but _do not _give him nectar or ambrosia until I get there. Now, Leo, would you care to explain what just happened?" said Chiron.

Leo looked down at his shoes, ashamed as Reyna handed him tissues while shaking her head.

"I…got into a fight with Justin because he was hitting on Reyna." He muttered.

Chiron sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"You will both receive fair amounts of punishments when Justin wakes up, but for now, Reyna, would you please take care of Leo's jaw. I'm sure a little bit of nectar would heal it."

Reyna nodded, before dragging Leo towards the big house. Chiron stood for a moment, before he headed for the infirmary.

"Gods…what am I going to do with this Justin?"

**A/N Yeah, the Justin bits are a little short, but I really didn't feel like writing this in great detail as writing in Justin Beaver's P.O.V is kind of annoying. This wasn't as funny as I'd thought it would be, but the next chapter would cause I've planned this scene where he gets burned by Katie, Annabeth...and I shall now spoil anymore. Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Have you got: 'Can't read Ancient Greek?'" asked Piper.

She and Jason were on the roof of the Zeus cabin, and it was their turn to observe that Justin kid for the hour. He'd left the infirmary with a dislocated jaw and a broken nose, with bruises all over his face. Needless to say, he was pissed. Although Piper did think that the bruises was more of an improvement to Justin's face.

"Yeah, I got that." stated the son of Jupiter as he tapped his pencil on his notebook.

"How his skin burns when he touches nectar?" asked Piper.

Jason nodded.

Piper sighed as Jason put aside the notebook, and turned to face her.

"So…the summer dance is on this Friday, you're coming right?" he asked.

Piper nodded.

"You're coming with…me?" he stated, though it sounded more like a question.

Piper laughed.

"Duh, who else do you think I'm going with?"

And with that, Piper threw her arms around Jason and pulled him into a pure, blissful kiss.

* * *

Justin Beaver was _not _happy, first, he got dragged into a camp full of lunatics that only around 10 girls have heard of him, _only 10!_ Then, he was turned down by two hot girls, and then a scrawny kid got lucky and managed to knock him unconscious. The 'Summer Dance' or something was on Friday, and he _still _hasn't gotten a date yet, which happened to be in 2 days, two _freaking _days. Suddenly, he had an idea. '_That's it!_' he thought.

He slauntered over to the arena, where Annabeth was sparring with a class of kids with grass-green eyes and light-brown hair, he recognised them; they were the kids who were always kneeling in the dirt in the strawberry fields.

"Justin, you should be resting." said Annabeth, looking annoyed as soon as he stepped into the arena.

Justin smirked.

"Resting's for losers." He said. Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"So you're calling _me _a loser? Just because I'm resting from sword fighting." She said.

Justin's smirk flattered a little, but it came back up,

"Nah, I meant resting as sleeping. Resting like this is cool." He said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at him at his dumbness.

"What do you want?" she said.

"Well, I was hoping if we could spar or whatever, with those weapons you cra- I mean people use all the time." He said.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, but I won't go easy on you." She said.

Justin merely smirked.

"Babe, try your hardest, _give me your best shot_." He taunted, slouching over to the weapons rack and picked up the biggest and sharpest sword he could find.

It was much heavier than he thought it would be.

The one and a half metre long sword seemed to weigh a million pounds as he struggled to even lift it.

"You might want to try those." advised Annabeth, pointing her finger over to the shorter ones.

"Heh, those are for wusses, big weapons are for men." He said.

Annabeth fought the urge to punch that smirk off his face and then laugh at his stupidity, though she kept her icy glare as Justin managed to lift the sword a centimetre off the ground and hurriedly rushed towards opposite end of the arena, facing Annabeth.

"Wait, it's a little hot in here, don't you think?" he said.

'_Oh gods, what does he want now? Air conditioning?_' thought Annabeth.

"One sec." He said.

Justin held the helm of his shirt, and slowly, and annoyingly, pulled his shirt off. He then stretched, and looked back at Annabeth.

'_Girls always fell for the six-pack_' he thought with a smirk.

But when he looked up, Annabeth was throwing her dagger up in the air and catching it in the opposite hand, looking bored and annoyed.

"You done yet, your highness?" she said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I am, my queen." He said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Another reason to kick his arse." She muttered.

Justin frowned, _was this girl blind or something?_ Annabeth didn't even glance at his six-pack, or his chest even; she didn't even look at _him _in general.

'_Oh…_' he said, a smirk growing on his face.

He suddenly got an idea as he began to walk towards her.

"Actually, why not we do something else instead, you know, let's sit down and talk." He said.

Annabeth _did _look up at him, and then she blushed and looked down. '_Wait…_blushed?' he thought, his smirk growing even wider. He slauntered up to her until he stood right in front of her, trying to look like he was towering her, ut failed because they were the same height.

"So…what do you think, babe?" he whispered.

That was when Annabeth realised how close he was. A glare was forming on her face as she stepped backwards, although her face was still flushed.

"What the _hades _are you going on about?" she asked.

Justin stepped towards her, standing on his tip-toes so his chest was closer to her eye level.

"You know you—" but he never got to finish his sentence as Annabeth blushed again, though harder this time as she began to giggle, _giggle!_ Justin frowned.

'_What?_' he thought. But before he could comprehend why Annabeth was acting like this, a shout made him stop.

"Oh my gods!" yelled a girl.

And Annabeth began to laugh out loud.

Justin looked around, _what the hell?_ He thought.

He then did a three-sixty, and stopped mid-way when he saw it.

Percy '_fucking arse-hole_' (according to Beaver) Jackson was surrounded by Aphrodite girls as he tried to get out of the crowd; he looked helpless as he tried to push the girls off.

"Annabeth!" he yelled.

Said daughter of Athena laughed harder. Percy managed to pry the girls off and made a run for it, it was then when Justin realised that Percy was shirtless as well, and that his t-shirt was rolled up into a ball in his fist. Percy ran into the arena and ducked behind Annabeth while she laughed.

"Classic!" she said, though she was turning even redder as she stared at Percy's chest.

Justin narrowed his eyes, _what did that kid have that he didn't? _He could hardly see _any_ muscles on Percy's chest as said demigod smirked at Annabeth.

"Like what you see?" Percy said.

But before Annabeth could reply, she remembered that they were not alone, and turned to Justin, blush fading almost immediately.

"Sorry, Justin. We can spar some other time." She said, before heading to the door with Percy as he pulled his shirt back on.

But just as she was out the door, she came back and called to Justin:

"By the way, I think you could use some training from the Ares cabin. That way, you would build up some _real _muscles that would help you to actually _fight_." And with that, the couple walked out of the arena.

Justin's tiny brain couldn't even understand what Annabeth had really meant as he walked out of the arena with his usual cocky smirk.

**A/N Yeah, I lied about the three-shot part. This story will probably have a couple or more chapters than just three, but it won't be a long one. ROBCO****_,_****thanks for the idea mate, I'm gonna put in the hunters next chapter, its going to be F-U-N! Thanks for reading! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Travis and Conner is a little OOC in this chapter, but oh well. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

"Has anyone _actually _fought him with a sword before?" asked Piper.

Currently, the cabin leaders were, once, again, having a council meeting. Only this time, Reyna, Frank, Hazel and a few other centurions and Romans who were bothered to join a council meeting was there as well. Annabeth turned to Jason.

"Didn't you teach him the basics of sword fighting a few days ago?" she asked.

"Well…see, about that…" the son of Jupiter then proceeded to tell the members of the meeting of how Beaver had walked up to him, saw Piper, started hitting on her, then got whisked away when an Aphrodite girl _did _recognise him.

"Right…so he _still _doesn't have a sword yet?" asked Percy.

"What, who's Justin Beaver?" asked Frank as the rest of the Romans looked at the Greeks expectantly.

"He's this arse-hole with an ego the size of Olympus and he thinks the world literally revolves around him." said Annabeth.

Bobby, a Roman centurion who was at the meeting, raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I said that the world doesn't revolve around him, but he thought otherwise." stated the daughter of Athena.

"He thinks he can get any girl he wants." spat Leo in disgust, crossing his arms with a pout.

Reyna rolled her eyes at this, though nodded slightly in agreement.

"Who's his godly parent?" asked Hazel.

"Actually, we don't know yet. He is undetermined, but he doesn't seem to be good at anything, seriously. He can't fire an arrow further than 5 metres; he can't go past the 2 metre mark on the climbing wall, swims like a stranded horse, doesn't even know what the Hades a shovel is. I mean come on, seriously, that's just common sense. I'm starting to think that he really _is _stupid and not just putting up an act." said Clarisse.

"What hasn't he done yet?" asked Chiron.

The cabin leaders of Camp Half-blood glanced at each other, before Jason looked up at the old centaur.

"Singing."

Rustin Heaver, sorry, Justin Beaver slauntered around camp, checking out any girl that was older than 15 that walked past him. Most would give him a disgusted look, while the boyfriends would glare daggers at him, while some wouldn't even acknowledge him at all. The 17 year old had promised to him that he would get _at least _two dates to the Camp formal that was in the next day and a half. So far, he had none, but he was still confident that he could get a date, he _was _Rustin, I mean Justin Beaver after all. He stopped in front of a large field that was filled with plants that had small red things growing on them.

'_A strawberry field_,' he thought as he walked through the gate and walked down the dirt paths that was made so that people wouldn't trample over the strawberries.

He spotted several teens and kids kneeling in the dirt, planting and digging up old plants with some sort of metal instrument.

'_Was it…what was it called again? Oh yeah, a shovel or whatever_.'

He was about to leave of boredom, when he spotted a girl with long, light-brown hair who was crouched next to a strawberry plant and was tending the leaves gently.

Justin smirked to himself, for he had spotted his next target.

He walked over to her, completely oblivious to the fact that he was trampling on all the strawberries in his path.

"Careful!" scolded the girl as she stood and glared at him when he approached her.

"So, why would a girl like you be doing out _here_?" he asked.

The girl's glare hardened as her grass-green eyes pierced into his own dull brown ones.

"What does it _look _like I'm doing? These strawberries don't grow on their own you know." she said.

Justin checked her out as said girl scowled and fought the urge to slice his head off. She was pretty, though not as gorgeous as Annabeth, Piper or Reyna, but could still make any normal boy to stop and stare at her.

"What's your name?" he asked, ignoring her last comment as he took a step closer to her.

The girl took a step back as her hands twitched, itching to take out her knife and start hacking away.

"Katie, Katie Gardner." She said coldly.

"Well Katie, I was wondering if you would-" but he was cut off when a voice yelled: "Kaaattttiiiieee!"

The two turned to see two boys who looked alike sprint towards her.

"You've got to hide up, Clarisse lost her spear and thought we did it, but we didn't this time." said the slightly shorter one.

Justin recognised them, they were the two twins from the so-called 'Hermes' cabin, Conner and Travis Stoll. The two didn't seem to notice Justin until he coughed. The two turned to him, and Travis glared.

"What do you want now?" he growled, nearly hissed.

Justin glared back, though his glare would've probably left a unicorn aroused rather than intimidate anyone.

"None of your business." He said, before turning back to Katie.

"Now, as I was saying, before I was _rudely _interrupted. Katie, seeing as you're in need of a date, why don't, you, me, Friday night, formal? Sound good?" asked Justin.

Travis moved forth to punch the guy, but Conner held him down as Katie shot him a reassuring look.

"Okay, let me get this straight. Who told you that I was, 'In need of a date'? I already have a boyfriend, and he is standing two metres from you. Second, I'd rather have a date with Medusa's amputated head rather than go to Camp-formal with you." She said.

With his limited amount of brain power, Justin didn't even seem offended as he raised an eyebrow, "This guy? Your boyfriend?" he asked, gesturing to Conner.

"I'm taller than him, why would you want to go out with _him _anyways?" asked Justin. Conner scowled while Travis glared.

"No, Conner's not my boyfriend, Travis is." She said.

"And for your information, Conner is at least 4 inches taller than you. Travis is taller than Conner, so no." she said, before turning around and stormed off, clearly not wanting to talk to Justin anymore.

Conner shoved Justin and walked off in the same manner as Katie. Justin went and was about to pull Conner back, but was stopped by Travis.

"If I catch you hitting on my girlfriend again, you'd wish you'd lose all of that money I your bank account than for what I've got planned for arses who hit on my girlfriend while I'm standing right here." said Travis, before shoving Justin and walked off.

"Oh, by the way, _Ilovemyself1234_ isn't exactly a good password for your only bank account." He called back.

Justin blinked, _he _himself didn't even know his password to his bank account and rolled his eyes, clearly not impressed before walked out of the strawberry fields as well.

'_Crazy twins_.' He thought as he headed towards the Mess hall for dinner.

Dinner soon ended, and the campers were headed towards the Amphitheatre for campfire. Justin, who normally wagged it, was called back by Percy.

"Chiron wants you to sing today." He said.

Justin smirked, _finally_, he thought.

"Sure, but I want a band." He ordered.

Percy glared.

"This isn't going to be a concert kid, Chiron just needs to see if you are a musician or not." said Percy. Justin smirked.

"A musician? Dude, I'm a freaking _artist; _I have thousands of followers on Twitter, half a _billion _views on my first music video. I'm not just a freakin' musician, I'm a world-wide _famous _artist." He boasted.

"If you're famous, than why haven't any of us heard of you before?" asked Percy.

"Probably because you call live under a rock." stated Justin.

Percy looked offended, and was about to tell Justin that his last comment wasn't cool, but Chiron had already announced to the campers that Justin would be singing. Justin slauntered on stage, much to some camper's dismay. The fire was a bright yellow colour as Justin placed the mic on the mic stand.

"…If I was your boyfriend…"

Justin finished the song and bowed in the expectancy of applause, but when the crowd was silent, he looked up. One or two Aphrodite campers were cheering, while the campers who sat underneath a flag with an anvil and fire on it had something shoved into their ears. The Hermes campers were shaking their heads and whispering to each other, the rest of the camp much like the Hermes campers, while the Apollo campers were shivering, one had even passed out in terror. The fire was burning a strange white colour.

"Um…right. Thank you, Justin. Alright, campers, back to your cabins, curfew in half an hour." Announced Chiron as the campers rushed out the Amphitheatre.

Unfortunately, Travis and Conner were stuck doing the cleaning up while Justin hung around.

"I'm _famous _outside this camp, and that song was on the top 10 pop songs." He boasted.

"Yeah…Justin? Sorry that no one wanted to tell you, but that was absolutely terrible." said Conner bluntly.

Justin narrowed his eyes and sneered.

"Heh, you're just jealous. I can see it. All Belieber haters are just confused admirers and are just jealous of me." He sneered.

Travis and Conner looked up from their last bag of rubbish. Their faces where blank, but they looked slightly amused at how boastful Justin was.

"Why would we be jealous?" asked Conner.

"Yeah, why would anyone want to be a lesbian?" said Travis.

Justin could only watch as the twins took off towards the Hermes cabin in a fit of hysterical laughter.

A loud horn woke Justin as he grumpily sat up in bed.

"What?" he groaned.

"The Hunters of Artemis are here." said a daughter of Hermes as she rushed outside.

'_Artemis? That sounds hot_' thought Justin as he got ready for another day at Camp half-blood.

**A/N ****Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry this was a couple of days late, but I was on a short school camp and i couldn't write there, also, I'm a bit sick so I'm not really thinking properly. Hope you enjoy anyways!**

**Chapter 5**

**Part 1**

"Thals!" exclaimed a voice.

Thalia turned, to see a boy with golden-blond hair fly towards her and land 3 metres from her.

"Hey little bro." She smirked, ruffling her brother's hair playfully.

Jason glared at her.

"I'm older than you, you know." He huffed.

Thalia raised an eyebrow challengingly,

"Just because I _look _younger, it doesn't mean I am. If that's how you think, than that means you think you're older than Lady Artemis." She smirked when Jason opened his mouth, but no words came out and he shut it.

"Lady Artemis and her hunters, pleased to see you. Do remember that Camp half-blood will provide any hospitality you require." said Chiron warmly.

The 12-year-old goddess of the hunt nodded her head politely, before turning to her hunters and dispersed them.

* * *

Justin Beaver was _not _impressed. There was only a little less than 24 hours until the summer dance, and _still_ haven't gotten a date. And he still had yet to find out who this 'Artemis' was. He slouched around camp, looking for anyone that would look like to have the name: 'Artemis', but his search was vain, that is, until he saw _her_. The girl was wearing silver camouflage pants; an army jacket was worn over a black t-shirt. She had spiky-black hair, and a silver tiara sat upon her head.

'_What the heck was I thinking? Of course I'll get a date, I'm Justin-freaking-Bieber._' he smirked to himself as he sauntered over to the girl who was standing under a large pine tree that stood on the top of a hill.

"You got a name, beautiful?" he said.

The girl glared, and immediately, Justin found himself pressed up against the tree, two knifes imbedded in the trunk that was barely a centimetre away from his neck, and an arrow was aimed at his chest. The girl's glare was the scariest thing Justin had ever seen, and it made him want to crawl up in a hole and rock himself back-and-forth in terror. However, at the same time, he loved how all the pretty girls wanted to kill him, which could mean only one thing: they _wanted _him so bad that they had to play the hard to get card.

Now that he was up close, Justin had a good look at her; she looked around 15-16, and had an intense look on her face, though her electricity blue eyes looked quite familiar.

"How old are you?" he found himself asking.

The girl raised her bow, and notched the arrow back even farther.

"Who wants to know?" she growled.

"Justin Bieber." He smirked.

"Justin Beaver?" she asked, looking somewhat…confused.

"Bie_ber_." He corrected.

"Whatever, Beaver suits you more though."

"You never answered my question." stated Justin.

The girl's glare hardened even more.

"That is none of your business, and you're lucky that I promised to Lady Artemis that I wouldn't kill any boys at this camp, or else your head would've been hung on the trophy wall of the Artemis cabin by now." she spat distastefully.

"Ah, always with the hard-to-get. But, I can't blame you, or anyone really, I mean, who can resist _this_?" said Justin, gesturing to his face and body as he gave the girl a sexy look.

This time, the girl laughed.

She lowered her bow and placed the arrow back into the quiver that was strapped on her back, before laughing harder.

"You..._this_?" she mocked, though Bieber didn't seem to notice as he took the laughing as a good sign. "So I hear there's a Summer dance coming up—" but he was cut off when the girl stopped laughing.

"Do you seriously think you have a chance with _me_?" she said, almost bursting out in laughter again when the boy nodded.

"Alright, let me get this straight. One, when you think this 'look' you're giving me is sexy, it just looks like you're constipated. Two, Kampê's arse is better looking than your so-called marvellous 'face'; no wait, sorry, even Kampê arse is far too high beyond your comparison range." she said.

Justin hung his head to try to think of someone called Kampê, but his attempt was vain, seeing as he had no idea who the heck Kampê was. However, before he could comment, there was a _very _bright light that bathed Justin and the girl, and when it faded, the girl stared at Justin with raised eyebrows.

"What?" he said, before smirking.

"Can't get enough of me can't you?" he said cockily.

But the girl shook her head and gestured downwards. Justin looked down, to see a weird red-ish glow around him.

"Wow, and I thought it was a myth." she stated, looking slightly amused as she turned and headed towards the Big House.

Justin frowned.

"Wait, what does the glow mean?" he asked as he followed her.

She waved her hand dismissively as she went up to Chiron and whispered something in his ear. Chiron gave the huntress a look of disbelieving, before pausing to think, and nodded in agreement. Chiron and the girl headed towards the dining pavilion, where the campers were getting ready for lunch.

"Campers, it seems, that our friend Justin Bieber, has been claimed." he announced. whispers filled the space as the campers glanced at eat other worriedly, wondering which cabin Rustin Heiber would join.

"All hail Justin Bieber, son of Koalemos." said the old centaur.

The campers looked at each other, while some snickered under their breaths.

"But Chiron, I thought Koalemos doesn't exist." said Annabeth.

"Well, it seems that he _does _exist, and he had a son." stated Chiron.

"I mean, come on, Justin _does _have all the traits of a Koalemos kid." said the girl - Thalia as some campers laughed.

Justin looked at her and the campers confusedly.

"Who's Koalemo or whatever?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just a minor god, but because we don't have a cabin for them here, we will have to build one." said Annabeth as her cabin mates sniggered.

"There will be no need for that." said a voice.

The campers turned, to see a small 12 year old girl with a quiver strapped to her back, and a bow was in her hands.

"Lady Artemis." said Thalia as she bowed, as did the other campers.

"So you're the great, 'Lady Artemis'?" asked Justin.

"Why are they bowing to you? You're just a kid." He said stupidly.

"Is he a son of Koalemos or what." whispered Leo to Reyna who sat next to him on the Hephaestus table as she nodded and tried to supress her smile of amusement.

"With all due respect, my lady, but what did you mean by not-building a Koalemos cabin?" asked Thalia.

"This, _male_ son of Koalemos has been reported to be flirting with huntresses, I'm sure you know about it too, and what he had said earlier was disrespectful." spat Artemis, looking irritated ad pissed-off.

"Wait, I'm confused—"

"As usual." muttered Travis as the Hermes cabin snickered.

"What's so disrespectful about telling a 12 year old her age? God." said Justin.

Artemis glared, and suddenly, she was no longer a 12 year old, but a 17 year old girl.

"Excuse me?" she said, walking forward threateningly as she drew an arrow from her quiver.

Justin stepped forward as well.

"Wow, so you can change your age. Why don't you stay 17 for a bit, and we can find an empty cabin or something." smirked Justin as Artemis looked at him with confusion, before her face morphed into something along the lines of seductive.

By now, the whole camp was silent including the hunters, and they were watching the two with great interest.

"Half-blood, has anyone ever told you the story of how Artemis, the goddess of Moon and hunt does to males who hit on her?" whispered Artemis into Justin's ear, in which he shivered.

Justin then smirked.

"No, but they're just myths. Artemis isn't real." he said.

"Well, there was a man who spied on Artemis when she was bathing, and when she found out, she turning him into a jackalope and got his own wolfs to eat him." stated Artemis as she stepped even closer to Justin.

"Who cares?" he muttered as he leaned in and tried to kiss her.

But the half-blood was met with air as suddenly, pain surged throughout his stomach. He doubled over in pain as Artemis glared at him.

"_I_ am Artemis, goddess of moon and hunt, and you _will _be punished for disrespectfulness towards a goddess."

"Punish? How?" he smirked.

Artemis began to chant something in Ancient Greek, and suddenly, a blinding light flooded the mess hall. When it faded, Justin was now on the ground. His face didn't change, but everything else did. He had a chubby and small body, and his arms, body, legs and face were covered in brown fur.

"Hm, that was rather…odd. Why didn't the _male's _face change into a beaver as well?" stated Phoebe, Thalia's second-in-command.

"Because his face didn't need changing too looked like a beaver." smirked Thalia as the hunters drew their bows.

But Artemis held up her hand as Justin _the _beaver looked at everyone and raced off in the woods.

"Let him have a head start." stated the goddess.

Just as the beaver entered the woods, the hunters nodded, and raced after it, Artemis following not far behind, all except for Thalia.

"Dang, he actually looked better off as a beaver." stated Travis as Katie rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Hey, Thals. How did you know he was the son of Koalemos?" asked Jason.

"It's pretty obvious isn't it?" she smirked disbelieving at her brother as Chiron sighed.

"Pity, this was our first son of Koalemos, and now he's gotten a death sentence from Artemis."

"Yeah, but I'm sure he won't be out last. I mean, there ought to be more sons of the god of stupidity out there, right?" said Annabeth as the rest of the campers laughed.

* * *

**Ending 2**

* * *

Clarisse and Percy were sitting in the rec room, comparing notes. Annabeth was sitting on the other side of the table, summarising from the two half-bloods' reports.

"So, here's what I got so far: 1. Can't read Ancient Greek or Latin, 2. Cannot run faster than a tree nymph, 3. Sings like a dying goose, 4. Doesn't accept the Gods, 5. Cannot swim, 6. Doesn't know what a shovel is, 7. Doesn't have ADHD or dyslexia."

Annabeth continued to read down the list, when she got the end, she looked up at the two half-bloods sitting across from her.

"You…know what this means, right?" she said, biting back a smile as Percy punched the air and Clarisse unstrapped her spear from her back and looked at it with a manic grin.

* * *

Justin hung his head to try to think of someone called Kampê, but his attempt was vain, seeing as he had no idea who the heck Kampê was. However, before he could comment, a shrill yell interrupted his limited amount of thinking space. He turned, to see Percy, Clarisse, Jason, Annabeth, Lou Ellen, Piper and Travis coming up to him.

"He's all yours." stated Thalia as she stepped backwards, but stayed to watch the show.

Clarisse took out a piece of crumpled paper.

"Justin-whatever-Beaver, accused of being a mortal at Camp half-blood, will now be kicked out, seeig as he has no good use of camp." said the daughter of war.

But before Justin could comprehend what Clarisse had just said, Percy stepped forth and punched Justin straight in the nose.

"That was for hitting on Annabeth."

Justin growled as he stood and got ready to shove Percy, when Jason went and shocked him.

"That's for hitting on Piper." He said.

Travis placed him in a painful arm lock as Piper went forth and slapped him several times. Justin kneeled on the ground as he looked up at Annabeth.

"Come on, babe. Help me out, these people are ganging up on me." He said.

Percy went forth, and was about to knock the mortal out of his misery, when Clarisse held him back and Annabeth walked forward slowly, while smiling sickeningly-sweet at Justin.

"Sure thing." she said, putting a hand out for Justin to take, but when he did, Annabeth grabbed him, and flipped him over her shoulder as if he weighed nothing. Justin groaned on the ground.

"You're lucky we held back." spat Travis as Clarisse stepped forth and pointed her spear at him, and lightly pocked hi on the sides.

She wasn't allowed to kill him, but her spear was electric, and Justin had gone unconscious after being shocked twice.

"Ouch, that was a bit brutal." stated Lou as she stepped forwards and took out her wand.

"He deserved it." stated Clarisse before kicking Justin one more time on the groin, making sure that _that _would hurt when he woke.

Lou shrugged, before chanting a teleportation spell and zapped Justin.

Within 3 months after Justin had suddenly appeared on the table of his manager's office, bruised and bloodied, the Los Angeles police department had been question the teen, and looking for answers of who did that to him. But they still found nothing. By then, Justin had mostly recovered from his injuries, and was back to singing his terrible songs and being an arse-hole to his fans; the teen hadn't rtemember anything of what happened to him, but swore that he would beat the crap out of whoever did it, but as Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase watched from the osn of Poseidon's TV in the Jackson-Blofis residence in New York, they couldn't help but shake their heads, _some people just never change_.

* * *

**Ending 3**

* * *

Nico di Angelo walked up to his father's throne and knelt.

"Is there a problem, my son?" asked Lord Hades as he shadow-travelled into the throne room in the Underworld. Nico nodded reluctantly, disliking the fact that he had to ask his next question to his father.

"I need a favour." He said.

Lord Hades raised an eyebrow and his lips turned were pressed together in a thin line.

"What kind?" he said. Nico swallowed, a suddenly, his shoes suddenly became very interesting.

"I need a hellhound." said Nico.

Hades narrowed his eyes.

"What for?" he said.

Nico sighed, realising that he'd have to tell his father sooner or later. After his explanation, Hades stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"So you're saying, that there's an annoying boy at camp, and you want him to die?" asked Hades.

Nico nodded slowly as he watched his father pace around the room. The Ghost king grimaced as Lord Hades' expression hardened and his pacing slowed.

"Nico, I cannot go around sending hellhounds into camp just to kill a camper, unless someone has broken some ancient law or rule, I cannot—"but he was cut off when Nico spoke.

"_You _don't have to." He began.

"Is Iapetus still 'Bob'? " he asked.

Hades frowned at his son, but nodded.

"Exactly, _you _can send the hellhound, but when the gods question you, say it was Iapetus, claim that he was beginning to remember something, so dip in the Lethe again, simple." explained Nico.

Hades' expression was still hard, but after a few minutes, Nico words had sunk in, and the Lord of the Dead smiled slowly.

"Yes, I shall…consider that idea." And for the first time ever, Nico smiled at his dad gratefully.

* * *

Justin hung his head to try to think of someone called Kampê, but his attempt was vain, seeing as he had no idea who the heck Kampê was. However, before he could comment, dark shadows gathered beneath Thalia's pine, and out stepped a young teenager, wearing all black. Justin jumped as the girl went forth and hugged the boy.

"Hey Death Breath." She smirked while the boy glared.

"Hey to you too, Pinecone-face." He smirked at the girl's face.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Justin.

"It's who that _Hades _are you, and for your information, using my dad's name like that is not cool." said the boy.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" sneered Justin.

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades." He said.

Justin raised an eyebrow unbelievingly as Nico took out a short dagger.

"Whatever, anyways, I need to do this test on you." said Nico.

"What?" asked Justin.

"A kind of…blood test." stated the son of Hades.

"Okay…?" said Justin.

Nico went forth and cut Justin's palm.

"Hey! What the fuck was that for, you little bitch?" snapped Justin as he clenched his hand as if it was in huge pain.

The girl – Thalia shook her head while Nico rolled his eyes.

"Go to the infirmary or something then." he said.

And that was what Justin did, but not before hissing: "I'll get you back for that, kid. I don't care who you are."

"What is his problem?" said Nico as Thalia shrugged.

"I hate these kind of boys the most." She simply stated.

"That dagger was celestial bronze, does that mean…he's a half-blood?" asked Nico.

"Nah, he doesn't seem like one. Probably just a legacy or something." said Thalia. "Apollo? Apparently he's famous in the mortal world for singing." Said Nico.

"No, according to Annabeth, he sings like a tortured cat, Aphrodite maybe?" she wondered.

"Whatever, I'm hungry. Let's go to lunch." And with that, the two demigods headed towards the Mess Hall for lunch.

* * *

As the campers, including Justin, left the dining pavilion for the activities after lunch, a sudden growl alerted everyone. Percy and Jason, who heard it the clearest, drew their weapons as they looked around. The other campers grabbed their weapons, while Justin looked around confusedly. Suddenly, a large hellhound appeared out of the shadows and charged towards Justin. He screamed like a little girl as Percy got in the way. Just as the hellhound was about to plunge itself to Percy's sword, it melted into the shadows and appeared right behind Justin. In one whole gulp, the hellhound had swallowed the Justin Beaver, and disappeared without a trace. The campers looked around, none were sad or crying that a camper had been eaten, but they looked rather…disturbed. Percy and Jason slowly put their weapons back, as did the rest of the campers, but they were still on high alert. In the Hades cabin, not far away, Nico had a small, yet slightly evil smile on his face. He wasn't actually evil, no, he just had to dispose an annoying camper. Should he be guilty? Probably, but he didn't feel anything. He wasn't sad, nor was he even guilty, not even the slightest.

**A/N Thanks so much for reading! Sorry that the least ending was short, but as I said, I'm not really thinking properly today. Question: should I write an Epligue for this story of the summer dance or not? If I don't then I'd like to thank my friend Mash27 (Divergent, Tomorrow when the war began, Percy Jackson and Doctor who fans should go check her out) for your ideas, as well as Fitzy, I'd like to thank all of the reviewers and the voters for the endings, and I would also like to thank all the readers for reading this story! Again, thanks for reading! :D**

**P.S. A poll will be on my profile for my next story, who should I write about next? One Direction coming to camp and being dissed, or Miley Cyrus? No offence to all One Dicrection/Miley Cyrus fans**


	6. VERY IMPORTANT! (SORRY!)

I'm so sorry, but there will be no sequel. WAIT! Before you leave or question me, it's because it's really hard. I have tried to come up with a plot for 1D, but its really hard. And it doesn't help with the fact that I'm having quite a writer's block and school's being an arse and I've been really busy. I may or may not write a 1D story in the future, I don't know. But do not fear! This doesn't mean I have stopped writing the CCC series; I already have an idea for another CCC story, when I finish my assignments and get over my writer's block, have a look out for a story called CCC: The Ignorance of Being a Bitch (I'll let you guess who's that going to be about ;) Thanks for the people whose bothered to read this!

~flame


End file.
